The Land of Eternal Snow
by BookWorm0002
Summary: What would happen if magic older than time itself needed help. Heroes must once again step into a quest unlike any other they have seen. Pain, sorrow, war, love, and hate shall rise once again in the most unlikeliest of places. Will the Heroes of Olympus be able to face another challenge to protect the Pevensies or will snow always fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Fanfiction story so please review and let me know what you think. The rating is just to be safe for possible battle scenes later.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to C.S Lewis and Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy's POV**

Two months. It's been two months since we defeated Gaea. Life has gotten back to normal. Except it hadn't, it took a turn for the better. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had put aside a life time feud and had come together to defeat Princess Potty Sludge herself. The camps had both changed. New cabins were made for Camp Jupiter at Camp Half-blood for the legions when they came to visit and Camp Jupiter had created new barracks for the camper's visits. Summer programs are being created at both locations and new technologies are trying to be created to make traveling between easier. There have been war games, chariot races, and even meals spent all together. Also new temples and statues had been created in both locations all due to the new pontifex maximus (AKA Jason). Also about 3 days ago Leo returned from the dead along with someone I knew. Calypso. Let me just tell you it was awkward. Leo seemed angry and looked ready to punch me until she put her hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down. I walked up to her and apologized. I was still a little upset that she had cursed Annabeth to be lost from me, but I guess I understood that it seemed I had abandoned her by not checking to make sure the Gods had gone through on their deal. Everything was finally falling into place. Of course it could never last.

* * *

I was relaxing on the beach with Annabeth when Nico ran up to us saying Chiron needed us at the big house. I was still a bit confused about Nico. He had admitted her had had a crush on me, but was over me. I mean was I not good enough anymore. But I am glad to finally see him happy and I knew he would always be my little brother. I am also glad to see him and Will getting along so well. I wonder if anything else was going on there.

Anyway, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran after him. When we arrived I was a bit surprised to see the others had arrived as well. Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Will, and Reyna were all there. I looked at Annabeth for an explanation, but she looked just as confused as I was. Suddenly movement in the corner of the room caught my eye. Chiron rolled over to us, in wheelchair form, looking grim.

"My heroes a quest has been issued."

Silence followed while we all stared in disbelief. After everything we had been through… it was like a stab to the chest. I wanted to go to finish high school, go to college in New Rome, be with Annabeth but it seemed the fates had another plan. From behind Chiron stepped Rachel that seemed almost in tears.

"I shall recite what the prophesy has said for it seems very important since the power of prophesy has been down" Let me explain a little. Apollo had allowed Octavian (still want to strangle him for all the pain he has made us all suffer even if he is dead) to go under false hopes and he tried to take over the legion and destroy Camp Half-Blood. Zeus was not happy about that nor that he allowed our oracle to speak the prophecy of seven which "forced" Hera to take matters into her own hands. So Zeus had sent Apollo to Olympus to await punishment. No one knows what happened to him, but since then the power of prophesy so to receive one had to be important.

" _12 shall leave to a world of eternal snow_

 _And defeat the queen of ice_

 _To protect the saviors of a land of magic_

 _Kings and queens among them shall reign_

 _A betrayer unseen among will be renewed_

 _Love will conquer a frozen heart_

 _The almighty King shall return to once again to aid his land"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and I hope you like it. please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:All characters belong to C.S Lewis and Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Silence followed. I wanted to scream. We had just defeated Gaea, we had fought 2 wars, and returned from the darkest pits of Tartarus. Nightmares… Pain…Fear… everything we had been through this couldn't be happening. But by the look on Chiron's face it was.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Thalia, Leo, Percy, And Reyna all at the same time.

"We just finished our quest! Don't we get a break for like, ever!" said Leo.

"I can't leave my legion! Who can lead if Frank and I are both gone?" Reyna exclaimed

"Chiron, we have already taken so many quests can't anyone else take this one?" Annabeth asked.

"Please Chiron isn't there anything you could do?" asked Piper.

"I'm sorry children there is nothing I can do. The prophesy has been issued I can do nothing but prepare you. Where you are going is different than anything you have ever encountered. The magic in this land is older than even the oldest gods including Gaea or Tartarus. It is outside the gods and will test your limits. I do not know of his magic or how it will affect you, you're powers, or you're weapons. What you must also understand that it is an entirely different world. It is not of the earth but contains an entire world all on its own. Time is meaningless in this world for an entire lifetime could pass within this world while a second could pass here." Chiron said.

Rachel then began to speak' "I have seen visions that are not quit clear, but it is certain it must be you twelve. I have seen many things most of which don't make since. I have seen a lion roaring on top of a mountain, a boy unknown to me fighting in sword and armor, and I have also seen things that I never knew existed. Creatures…dark creatures that seem only to be described as demons. They are unlike anything we have ever encountered." The last part was directed towards both me and Percy. I shuddered. There was something worse not found in the deepest parts of Tartarus. I looked at Percy and saw absolute terror in his eyes. I grabbed his hand not just for his benefit. My knees were shaking, a cold sweat passed over me, and I felt like passing out.

I couldn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. Magic older than the gods. Time meant nothing. Things worse than that what we had encountered in Tartarus. This couldn't be real. I thought we had experienced the worst when we fell into places even the gods did not go into.

"Do not despair. There are powers in this world so great that anything is possible. For every evil force there will be, an equal or greater force will be there to vanquish it. I do not know anymore except that you may not all end up in the same place. I believe that the Romans are to head to the war area to help plan while the Greeks are to find the children and protect them on their journey. I do not know if this is certain or if it will be exact but I do know that by the end of the day you will be gone. I do not know how or when so I would begin to pack as soon as possible. One more thing I need to mention these children are not from this time but are in fact from 1940." She continued.

Hazel gasped, since she was born in this year but had been reborn thanks to her brother Nico. Nico stayed silent but seemed to understand what she was feeling for he too was from an earlier era and had been trapped in the Lotus Flower Hotel along with his other sister Bianca.

I stood along with the rest of the heroes, but would have fallen had not Percy steadied me. I looked at him and could tell he was trying to hide how he was really feeling but, I knew him better than anyone and could see the crease in his forehead, the way his breathing was so shallow, and the anger in his eyes. I placed my hand in his and could feel his hands shaking. I knew it was not from anger, but fear. He knew as well as I did just how horrible the creatures of the underworld were.

We slowly began to calm down as we walked away together. We were together and nothing would change that. I don't know what I would have done if I had to have gone through Tartarus alone, but in some ways he had changed. He had nightmares so severe he would cry out and scream. I would have to listen to him cry out my name desperately as he thrashed around. I knew exactly how he felt for I to had these dreams. It seemed we relived what we experienced every night. I would have to watch him die before my eyes or watch as we were attacked by the creatures of darkness. In his I was lost to him and he had to watch me die knowing he had left me. This brought tears to my own eyes but I pushed them away. That is why Chiron allowed us to sleep together in Percy's cabin. Together the nightmares weren't so bad and if they were, he was there for me as I was for him. I knew I could always count on him.

He also seemed to have a harder time controlling his powers. When he got to emotional it seemed some water would explode somewhere.

The fear I had felt for him has faded almost completely I just pray he will be able to hold it together, because I don't know what I would do without him


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to ObsessedwReading for reviewing. It means alot to me so thank you so much. Here's the new chapter i hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to C.S Lewis and Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Reyna's POV**

I stayed behind to talk to Chiron. I couldn't leave the legion all by itself since it appears Frank is coming as well. Before I could say a word however Chiron began to speak.

"I know of your concerns and they have already been cared for Miss. Ramirez. I understand that you do not wish to go, but it is necessary. You will play a great part in the coming quest." Chiron said with finality in his voice. Yet I could also hear the sadness layered beneath it.

I stiffened, but knew it was futile to argue. So I turned around and left allowing my cloak to flow behind me. It was the same cloak that was blessed by Athena and had saved my life. It was purple showing my leadership yet seemed to be embroidered with imperial gold. It was Athena's aegis and it would be coming with me on this trip along with my two faithful dogs Aurum and Argentum. I whistled for them and they soon bounded to my sides. I reached behind both of their ears and found a small catch and pressed it. They both shuddered and soon there were only two rubies in my hands. The Hephaestus cabin had taken a great interest in them and had asked if they could make some modifications. They had promised that no harm would come to them and neither dog showed any emotion so I relented. They could now run faster, jump higher, fight with more ferocity, and turn into small rubies that only I could activate if I pressed on them or if I was in a great need. I would need nothing else except clothes and food so as soon as I had grabbed that from my cabin I went to the great pine tree on the hill to await the others.

 **Nico's POV**

We were going on a quest. It was so unfair we had finally had some peace. I finally felt like I belonged. I had friends and family and now I had to leave along with the others to a world that wasn't even our own. The fates seemed to hate us.

I was a little uneasy about these people since Chiron had said they were from the past. They were from 1940. I was from 1932 and Hazel, my sister, was from 1940. We understood what it was like to be from a different era and how hard it would be, but how would these people react to people from the future, let alone half gods.

I suddenly felt a person present behind me and I spoke up.

"You know will, it's creepy to follow people around." I said with a smirk.

My smirk soon fell when he walked up beside me and threw an arm around my shoulders with a smirk of his own. Skeletal butterflies erupted in my chest, but I pushed them away and scowled at him.

"What? You don't want me to come with you?" Will asked innocently while gripping my shoulders tighter making sure I couldn't escape.

"I'm your doctor and I'm checking on my patient. I have to make sure you don't do anymore underworld stuff." He continued.

"It's been over two months since then. I-am-fine." I said with finality which only made him laugh.

"Yes, but you are a special type of patient and I need to keep an eye on you." My face flushed red as I finally shoved him off, while he continued to smirk.

He grabbed my hand before I could say anything and began to drag me to my cabin.

"Let's go get you packed."

When we arrived, I went to my bed and grabbed a backpack and began to fill it. I threw in some ambrosia, nectar, drachmas, extra clothes, and made sure my skull ring was on my finger. If I twisted it, it would turn into my stygian sword. Hopefully I wouldn't need anything else.

I turned around to find Will lying on the other bed staring at the ceiling. I threw a pillow at him and he let out a muffled yelp of surprise.

"You know it's rude to lie on someone's bed without asking." I said with another smirk.

"You know you really need to redecorate." He said back as he threw the black pillow back at me. He was right, I hadn't been here for the entire construction, it seemed like people thought that the children of Hades were vampires. Before the beds looked almost like coffins, but with a little help from the Hephaestus cabin we had replaced the beds with normal beds. There were still a few things that needed to be done, but it was coming along.

"Come on Will, it's your turn to go pack." I said as I dragged him towards the door.

"I'll meet you there. There's something I need to do." He began to walk to his cabin as I shut my door. I walked over to the shrine in the corner and for the second time in my life I began to pray to my father for guidance.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who favored my story. Please let me know what you think and i apologize for the longer wait.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Heros of Olympus or Narnians. All rights go C.S Lewis and Rick Riordan

 **Leo's POV**

To say I was upset would have been an understatement. I was furious I had just gotten my Sunshine back to camp and was ready to relax when all of a sudden, we had another quest. I couldn't even take Fetus with us because he was still being repaired. I was so angry I didn't even notice my hair was on fire until Calypso tapped my shoulder and smirked.  
"You know you're cute when you're angry." She said I smirked "Oh really."  
"Yes, you look like a roasted tomato with your face so red and your hair on fire." She said smirking.  
I frowned, "Gee, thanks Sunshine, I appreciate it." I grumbled, but was soon smiling when she kissed me.  
"You know I love you." she said and I smiled even wider.  
"And I love you my beautiful Sunshine" I said.

* * *

It had only been 3 days since we had returned to camp upon Fetus my awesome, supersized, dragon. Before we had returned though we had stopped to do a few quick repairs on Fetus since he had been injured in the fight against Gaea. It was just enough to allow us to return to camp with a few stops along the way. I had a few priorities to take care of before I returned. I introduced Calypso to quite a few modern things including fast food, arcades, and the movies. She loved it. We had a fantastic time and were sad when we had to head back, but I knew it was time. When we arrived I was surprised to learn how little time had actually passed since I had died and then found Calypso. When we flew in, we were nearly shot down by the camps defenses till they saw the familiar golden underside of Fetus (which also had a sign that said Wassup? with a smiley face on it since Annabeth vetoed the idea last time) and heard Jason yell "Hold your fire, I believe it is a friend." We landed in the archery ring and nearly flew off since Fetus desperately needed repairs to his legs and underside. As I slid off I nearly fell over when a figure with choppy brown hair and a red feather in her hair nearly tackled me.  
"I can't believe you're alive!" she cried into my shoulder, she suddenly pulled back and punched me…hard…right where her head had been moments before. I groaned in pain and frowned at her.  
"What was that for?! I asked while I rubbed my sore shoulder.  
"Why didn't you come back sooner!? You've had every one worried sick! We thought you were dead! Don't you understand that! It felt like I had lost my brother and yet here you are two months later as though it's nothing!" she sobbed as she once again cried into my shoulder while pounding my back with her fists half heartedly.  
I had felt like she had stabbed me in the chest. I hadn't really thought anyone would miss me so much. I was the 7th wheel I wasn't important I was just…me. Yet the way she cried made me realize that I had left something behind when I had died. My family.  
Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around me and I was lifted up into great big bear hug. It was Jason who was laughing. Just as suddenly I was wrapped in a giant group hug that included all my siblings, friends, and even people I didn't know. I was overwhelmed by the amount of happiness radiating through the group. I heard so many things being said all around me.  
"Welcome back Valdez…It's the super sized Mcsizzle…You owe me $10…Hey commander tool belt…It's great to see you home...You're a hero…" and so on. I was home. I was missed. I began to laugh and cry. Until I remembered something I had forgotten. I squirmed out of the hug and walked back over to Fetus. I reached up and grabbed the pretty hand that reached for me. She slid into my arms and I was once again overwhelmed, but this time by her amazing cinnamon smell.  
"Everyone meet Calypso, she is the reason I was gone so long. I rescued her from her island and now she is mine." I smirked at the last part but received a smack on the back of the head. I winced once again, but continued to smile.  
Once again voices came from all over. "Nice one Valdez…Where'd you pick her up… there's no way…she's hot…" I half heartedly glared at the last one but the smile was still on my face.  
All of a sudden my vision caught sight of a tall figure with dark hair join the group. He froze and I set down Calypso. As I began to walk towards him my hair once again on fire I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I shrugged it off the first time heading straight for Perseus Jackson. He had broken my Sunshine's heart and he was not going to pay. Once again a hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. It was Calypso with understanding in her eyes. She pulled me back as I calmed down and calmly walked over to him. He seemed to have the decency to look ashamed. As he stared down at his feet she continued to walk over to him, until she was standing right in front of him. He looked up and I could see how upset he was and my anger towards him dissolved just the tiniest bit. "Calypso I'm so sorry. I-I thought that the Gods would follow up on their deal. I guess they didn't. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant for you to have had to stay there." He again looked into her eyes and she just smiled. "Percy I know that you did not leave me on purpose. I was just so lonely and angry. I accept your apology." She said.  
He looked up, but still did not smile. "Calypso, can I ask you something?"  
"Yes, of course." She asked with a slightly confused expression.  
"Why did you curse Annabeth? Why not just curse me?" he asked with a look of great pain and tears in his eyes.  
With a startled expression she answered "I-I-I was just so upset I didn't ever think anything would come of it. Why do you ask?"  
"When we were in-in Tartarus she killed an arai a-a curse was put on her that made her blind to me. She was forced to wonder why I had left her. Every time I would approach she would disappear and be moved to a new place. When I called her she couldn't hear me. I-I almost lost her. She almost dies because I couldn't reach her." He whispered the last part with a look of such pain that he seemed to barely able to contain it. No one had ever heard so much about their journey before because it caused them both so much pain. A gasp escaped Calypsos mouth as tears raced to her eyes. All of my anger toward Percy disappeared at this moment. Annabeth laid a hand on Percy's shoulder and seemed near tears. Calypso ran to them and began to sob into their shoulders.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!' she continued to sob into their shoulders. They both stood stone still until Annabeth slowly hugged her back and also began to cry. Percy just looked on with a sad, broken look upon his face. When they broke apart Annabeth looked at her with a sad look upon her face, but both said nothing.

* * *

Soon everyone began to celebrate and the mood was lifted. It had turned into a day of happiness once again.  
I was brought back to the present by her lips meeting mine once again causing small automatons to start dancing in my chest. When we broke apart I grabbed her hand and took her to go pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone how's it going? Sorry for such the long wait, everything has been crazy lately, but luckily it seems to have finally calmed down. Anyway i would love to thank ObsessedwReadind and QueenOfHorses23 (Guest) for reviewing. Also in answer to Miss queen of horses _pulls out sword and shield_ I'm ready. ;)**

 **Hope yall like it let me know what you think please.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Third Person POV**

All of the heroes had just finished packing within their own cabins or in some cases sat waiting for the others when suddenly a great wind seemed to swirl around them. Colors blended and blurred before their eyes and before they could call for the others they were all thrown into darkness.

The heroes soon awoke to find that they were not alone, yet not altogether. They lay in a pine forest covered in snow. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Will, Leo, and Calypso all ended up near a strange lamp post. While Reyna, Jason, Frank, and Hazel ended up near a stone table.

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up and I was freezing. I was lying in snow. I don't remember going to play in the snow. Then I realized what had actually happened and I jumped to my feet. Pine trees were all around us and something else very strange. A lamppost. It had nothing else around it yet was glowing a faint yellow. As I stepped forward for a closer look I felt a strange sort of pull in my chest.

It made me fall to my knees, but it wasn't…bad. As I knelt in front of the lamppost I began to feel it even stronger. It felt like I had known it all my life yet had never felt something so strong. It was the pull of magic like I had never understood before. It pulled at my happiest memories and deepest fears. Images flashed before my eyes. I saw the picnic I took Annabeth on when we first started dating. I saw our first kiss. I saw the council of the Gods offering me immortality. I saw myself drowning in Alaska. I saw Nico's face as I told him to meet us on the other side. It seemed to look straight into my very soul and I was helpless to stop it.

Yet when it did I felt slightly… empty. I gasped and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly climbed to my feet but my legs still shook. I grabbed my head and tried to shake away the experience. I was Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, I had survived Tartarus, and I could not let something so small effect me. But I knew I was lying, I don't know why it affected me so much but it had.

I looked around and saw only the Greek heroes. I knew what Chiron had said was true. We had been separated and had no idea where the others were.

The others began to wake and all seemed to come to the same conclusion. They got to their feet and checked to make sure there bags were still on their backs. Nico and Will somehow ended lying on top of each other. Nico quickly tried to detangle himself while Will just laughed. Nico finally got away looking flustered while Will just continued to lie on the ground and smirk. Suddenly all emotion left Nico's face as he began to walk towards the strange lamppost. His breath seamed to quicken while he grew if even possible paler. He, like me, fell to his knees and tears began to stream down his face. No one else seemed to notice, except Will who began to walk towards him until I grabbed his arm. He looked surprised, but stopped walking when I shot him a look that told him to wait. I knew that whatever Nico was going through he needed to finish. Nico finally climbed to his feet and had a strange smile on his face. It was one that you showed when you've seen the most beautiful star but are very afraid to look any closer.

Annabeth came up behind me and hugged me around the middle. I smiled to myself and turned around and gave her a quick kiss. She suddenly looked at me with concern and I knew she knew something was up. I gave her a look that said later. She didn't seem too happy about this but reluctantly agreed.

We decided to move a little deeper into the woods so we could still see the strange lamppost, but no one could see us. As we sat around we began to talk.

"What do you think these people are going to look like?" Piper asked. She seemed a bit worried about Jason but seemed to be trying to hide it. Annabeth looked over at her with sympathy she knew what it was like to miss someone you care about. I knew they were close friends and would talk later.

"I'm not sure, but they are supposed to save this world so hopefully impressive." Thalia answered.

"I don't know, do you remember Seaweed Brain on his first quest to save the world." Annabeth teased. Everyone snickered while I scoffed.

"Yet you still love me so it worked out." I teased back. We all laughed when Thalia suddenly through a hand out. We instantly quieted since we knew her huntress ears must have picked up something we didn't. Then we heard it tree branches snapping and the scuffle of feet on snow. My hand instantly went to my pocket and gripped Riptide within my pocket. Then we heard it.

"By Jove, I believe that we have made it into Lucy's wood." Exclaimed an older male voice "I am so sorry Lucy that we didn't believe, can you ever forgive us?"

"Of course I can. I'm just so happy you all finally got to see it." Said a small female voice, who I'm guessing was Lucy.

"It's so cold here." Another female voice said

"Why don't we use the coats? They will keep us warm."Said the same female voice. Coats? Rustling again continued until they seem almost satisfied. There was a bit of murmuring that we couldn't here but soon the voices returned.

"I say shouldn't we go to the left so we can aim for the lamppost." Said a different voice. They fell silent until the oldest male voice said

"Well, of all the poisonous little beasts, you really were here weren't you? And yet you made Lucy out to be a liar." He sounded disgusted and I couldn't help, but agree. They all had British accents which seemed odd. They said nothing else, but continued towards us. We stayed quite since we knew they could not see us and waited for them to show themselves.

They soon emerged into the clearing surrounding the lamppost. They were four children all wearing overly large fur coats of different colors. The oldest seemed to be about 16 with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He had a handsome face and seemed to be the unknowing leader, I knew that feeling. The second oldest was a girl with dark brown hair with blue eyes she seemed about fifteen. She looked like she didn't want to believe what she was seeing and wanted an explanation. I knew she would get along with Annabeth. The third was a boy about 12 who seemed angry and had black hair and brown eyes. Lastly was a girl about nine who looked as happy as could be. She had brown hair and blue eyes as well. Suddenly the oldest spoke.

"Why don't we let Lucy pick where we go next." He said with a smile.

"I want to take you to see Mr. Tumnus." she said immediately. They immediately started following Lucy. With a silent look around I met everyone's eyes and we made an agreement. We would follow them but not let them know of our presence quite yet. It was easy to follow them, since they seemed to not think it wise to be quite as they stomped through the woods. We followed keeping to the woods until they reached a stone mountain. As we peeked through the trees we saw a door carved into the side of the mountain except it was hanging on its hinges. Piper gasped and Annabeth clapped her hand over her mouth, but the children were too focused on the door to notice. Suddenly Lucy ran to the door with her sibling's right behind her.

I raced forward without a second thought with Thalia right on my heels. We had to protect them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, how is everybody? I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but the Pevensie's will be a little older than the original story said. It will be more important later. Anyway, I would like to thank Huntress Kalypso for reviewing and p.s I love the enthusiasm! I** **Hope you know you made my day. Please review and let me know what you think and I promice it will pick up quicker later on.**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to C.S Lewis and Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Percy's POV**

I didn't really stop to think how they would react until I stood in the doorway. The oldest girl gasped causing the others to turn and look. The youngest boy picked up a piece of wood and threw it at me. At me! Who does he think he is?

I ducked and it missed, but I threw my hands up.

"Wow, easy now. I'm not here to hurt you." I said with hopefully, a reassuring smile. I took a quick look around the house and saw that everything was destroyed. Claw marks littered the walls which gave me an uneasy feeling, along with the blood on the floor.

"How do we know you aren't with her?" Lucy asked in a quivering voice.

"Her? Who is her?" I asked with a confused expression. She looked reluctant to answer and moved slightly behind the older boy before mumbling,

"The White Witch. She calls herself the Queen of Narnia. She's the one who took Mr. Tumnus."

I was still confused as to whom this Mr. Tumnus was and why she cared about him so much so I asked, "Who's Mr. Tumnus?"

"He-he's my friend. He's a fawn and he's the first person I met here." Lucy said and now had tears running down her face.

 _Way to go now you've done it, making little kids cry._ I knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Well Lucy, I can assure you I would never be with someone who has hurt a fawn. Actually one of my best friends is a fawn, his name is Grover." I whispered this last part so only she could hear and she smiled.

"Lucy, I am here to protect you." She looked at me and I could see trust begin to form in her eyes.

"Ok." She said with another smile.

"Ok? OK? How is that ok? How do you know we can trust him? "The oldest girl asked seeming outraged.

"I can just tell. He has a good heart." Lucy answered with a smile and walked over to my kneeling form and laid a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and stood and faced the rest of the family.

"Protect us? How are you suppose to protect us?" the youngest boy sneered. I could tell I wasn't going to like him. I glared at him and I saw him visibly shudder and quickly moved behind the oldest boy, just as his sister had been doing moments before.

Before I could answer though the oldest boy began to speak , "Wait. Protect us? Why do we need protecting?" he asked with a slightly startled look.

I looked in his eyes and I saw he was totally serious. "Wait you don't know?" I asked looking shocked. If they didn't even know there part in this how would we protect them? We didn't even know there full role in this world except that they were the "saviors".

"Wait before I try to explain, there are some people I would like for you to meet, but first can you tell me your names." I said, looking over my shoulder, as I turned to leave,

The oldest stepped forward and began to speak, "If Lucy trusts you then I trust you." He said with an uneasy look, but extended his hand, "I am Peter Pevensie and these are my siblings. Susan," he pointed to the oldest girl" Edmund," referring to the second oldest boy. He gave me an odd feeling like something wasn't quite right, "and you seem to already know Lucy's name…" he paused "how do you know her name, anyway?"

"Let's just say you all talk really loud in the woods." I said with a smirk. "Now let's meet the people I was talking about earlier."

 **Lucy's POV**

This boy was strange. He had on clothes that I had never seen before with writing I didn't understand. But when he knelt down in front of me and I looked into his sea green eyes all I saw was truth. He honestly wanted to help us. So I immediately began to follow him out of the house, but first I grabbed the note left by the white witch, so that the strange boy could look at it.

I couldn't bear to think about what they must have done to him all because of me. His house was in tatters, blood, and paw prints were everywhere. Thinking about it made me move closer to the strange boy, but he only smiled and took my hand.

When we stepped outside I saw a girl about Susan's age. She had on a silver coat, yet everything else was black. Her shirt, shoes, pants, and even hair. Most startling of all was her eyes. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen. She smiled at me then whistled. Out of the woods emerged 6 more people. One looked similar to her in clothing, but was pale as a ghost. He seemed about 14. A boy next to him seemed the oldest at maybe 19. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed to wear the same clothing as the strange boy beside me. He flashed a smile and I relaxed slightly. Next to him stood a girl about 15 with brown hair, beautiful features and eyes unlike any I had ever seen. They seemed to change. She also smiled. Next to her stood another girl with blond hair and gray eyes who looked about 17. She seemed thoughtful with her stormy eyes. She kept studying us as though reading us and then would let her eyes dart around the clearing as though checking for something. Another girl stood beside her with caramel hair and beautiful features. I couldn't seem to tell her age for she had an almost ageless face. Lastly was a boy of an ethnicity I did not know. He had curly hair, brown eyes, and seemed to be a bit scrawny. Yet he looked like a trickster like the kids at my school who use to tease me. But he smiled and flashed two fingers at us whom I didn't understand but I smiled back anyway.

They all stood in a semi circle in front of us except the strange boy at my shoulder he stayed with me which made me happy.

"This is Thalia, Nico, Will, Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, and Leo. I'm not sure I ever introduced myself, I'm Percy." Percy said pointing in turn to everyone.

"This is Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevense. I believe we are here to protect them." He said addressing the people in front of us. A few hi's exchanged along with a few smiles. The dark boy, Nico, eyes narrowed when he looked at Edmund making me wonder what was going on. Before I could I ask though we heard a _PSST._

Suddenly the people surrounded us, but were facing outward and looked ready to fight. Some were holding odd objects such as pens or bracelets, while others had their hands at their sides. They looked around until it happened again a _PSST._ It was coming from the trees. Suddenly Thalia laughed.

"Why it's a bird. Geez Kelp Head you were so scared. " She said while pointing at the bird and laughing at Percy

It was indeed a bird yet it seemed to be calling us. Percy stepped out of the group and began to walk up to the bird.

"Here little bird, come here." He soothed. It hopped off the branch and flew to the next tree and then looked at him.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Percy said without looking away. So we did. After it had flown to about 10 trees it stopped and began to tweet. From behind a snow bank came a dark small figure.

"It's a beaver." Said Piper with a bit of humor in her voice. Peter stepped forward and began to extend his hand when Will grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not sure he would appreciate that." He said with a smirk.

"He's right you know. I don't want to smell your hand." The beaver said. Wait the beaver talked.

"Well-I-didn't. I'm sorry." Peter stuttered looking very surprised. The group all had looks of mild surprise but seemed to except it pretty quickly. Except some of my family. Susan and Edmund looked at him with looks of such disbelief that it almost made me laugh.

"Are you all Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?" the beaver asked.

"Well our mothers name is-"Peter started but was interrupted by the beaver.

"No you misunderstand me. I mean are you all human?" He asked.

"Why of course we are." Peter stated.

"Come we must go someplace safe to talk." The beaver said before beginning to walk away.

"Wait how do we know we can trust him?" asked Edmund.

"Yes I mean he's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything." Stated Susan.

"If I may..." the beaver stepped forward and held something white in his hand.

"That's my handkerchief." I said

"Yes Mr. Tumnus gave it to me right before he was taken." The beaver answered.

"Before we continue, can we ask who is Mr. Tumnus? And why was that house in splinters?" asked Annabeth.

"He's a fawn and he-he was arrested by the white witch for treachery against her." I pulled out the note and handed it to her.

"Could you read it out loud it would just be a lot faster." She asked so I did. When I had finished they seemed to mumble among themselves.

"Queen of Narnia…high treason…secret police…Narnia…" they mumbled.

"She calls herself the queen of Narnia, but really she's the White witch." I said to the group.

"Really we must hurry. We need to get to a safe place, so please follow me." The beaver said before we could say any more and began to walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone how are you? I hope everything is turning out ok for y'all. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I would also like to thank everyone who has favored and/or followed my story it means alot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to C.S Lewis and Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Reyna's POV**

I woke up to find I was lying close to a great stone table. I stood and moved closer to the odd table and began to try to decipher what it said. But as I did a magic unlike any I had ever felt overtook me. It was strong yet did not seem to wish to harm me. I took another step closer and was then forced to my knees by the pure power of this magic. It seemed to whisper into my ear in a voice that I felt I knew my entire life yet had never heard before. It spoke of great things, things I would do, that I belonged, that I would find love, and that everything would be ok. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I quickly tried to push them down. I was a leader; a leader couldn't and wouldn't cry. Again the voice seemed to whisper, _It is ok child, let your troubles fall, let me restore your strength like you have done for so many others, I will protect you._

So I cried. I cried for all the loss I had seen, the pain I had suffered, the broken hearts I had endured, and so many other things. Yet as I cried I felt strength begin to flood into me; it was hope, courage, and everything I had ever asked for. It was as though someone else was lending me their strength like I had for so many others.

I felt the presence of the magic begin to slip away, but it was not completely gone. It was waiting in the corner of my heart waiting for me to call upon it again. I knew that I couldn't call upon it again. I was a leader and I needed to be able to stand on my own. I had to be strong for my comrades and friends, so I wiped away my tears and looked around to find only Jason, Hazel, and Frank lying around me. They were just now beginning to stir so I took this moment to observe my surroundings. We seemed to be on a hill that was surrounded by what seemed to be a never ending frozen forest, but off to the north I could just catch the glimmer of water and could barely see a cliff which seemed to have a castle upon it. Before I could contemplate this though Hazel began to speak,

"Where are we? Where is everyone? Why is it so cold?" she asked looking very confused. I remembered what Chiron had said so I began to speak.

"We have been separated from the Greeks we are supposed to have been sent to the war area to help aid the armies in preparations, but I do not see any this army." I said as I continued to think about our predicament.

"Jason, I need you to fly above and see if you can see anything that could be useful to us." He immediately took off. When he returned he looked slightly confused.

"There is a clearing west of here with which many red tents are set up. There seems to be many flags that have a red lion upon them, but I do not think they are our enemy because it seems around the area it is well… spring." He said.

"What do you mean it seems like spring?"I asked with curiosity well hidden from anyone who did not know me well.

"I mean that surrounding the area it is green. The grass is growing, the plants are blooming, and the trees are in full bloom. Yet everything everywhere else is winter. It is all snow and ice except this one area. Another thing I think you should know is that my power seems to be acting strange… Another thing is that the winds are strange here. They don't seem to be controlled by Jupiter and it was actually a bit harder. Something is very different about this world" He explained.

I began to weigh my options and decided what we should all do.

"We will go to the camp, but keep your weapons close, but hidden. We will go in peace, but any sign of treachery and we leave. If we are split we shall meet here and wait three days. If we do not return then begin to head north. There is a castle there and it seems to be the only other thing in this forest." I said as I reached into my pockets and grabbed the two rubies that were safely tucked there. I pressed them and laid them on the ground. They soon became the forms of my two dogs who bounded away to sniff around until I whistled and they soon bounded to my sides and awaited my instructions. Frank and Hazel looked mildly surprised to see my faithful pets here in this world, but Jason only laughed.

"I should have guessed they would be here, but I'm glad they came." He said with a smirk.

"Let's go meet our destiny." I said with a smirk.

* * *

We walked in silence through the forest until I began to feel the difference. The air seemed to grow warmer and the snow beneath my feet seemed to becoming slushy. I shed my coat and stuffed it in my backpack. I still had on my armor and my purple cape. Soon we reached the edge of the forest and I could see into the camp. Centaurs, animals of all kinds, fawns, all seemed to walk around the camp. I saw animals I had only heard legends of and animals I had never even knew existed. I steeled my courage wishing I could take some like I had earlier, but immediately pushed the thought away. I stepped out of the forest and was immediately noticed. My dogs shiny coats seemed to sparkle in the sun, but they looked anything but friendly. There razor teeth and harsh looks usually stopped anyone from coming close. They stood slightly in front of me ready at any moment to protect me with their lives. My fellow demigods stood behind me awaiting my instructions.

Suddenly a blurred figure rushed our way and stopped within feet of us. It was a cheetah who did not look happy to see us.

 _"Why have you come strangers?"_ he growled. I was a bit surprised that he could talk since, usually ordinary animals didn't talk. Before we could answer though he took a step to close and Argentum sprang forward. His silver coat gleaming in the sun seemed to throw the big cat off. He ripped into the cats shoulder before he could blink, but backed away and began to circle him. Aurum stayed in front of me seeming to wait to see if he was also needed. My voice was frozen in the throat so all I could do was silently scream when the cat attacked. His speed was great, but Argentum had wounded him and had become faster. They met in a furry of claws and teeth, allowing us to only see the blurred silver and yellow figures, which seemed to blend together. Argentum suddenly jumped away, but sprang back faster than my eye could see. He struck his other shoulder causing the cat to bleed from both shoulders. The cheetah seemed to come off way worse in the fight. He seemed to have a hard time standing and was bleeding from many wounds littering his back and underside. His ear also seemed to have been ripped. That didn't mean Argentum came off unscathed. He had multiple scratched on his metallic coat and seemed to be limping slightly.

"ARGENTUM! HEEL!" I yelled. He immediately began to walk to me, but not before growling menacingly at the cat. I suddenly realized that the other creatures had begun to run forward to help there companion, but had been to slow. The fight had only lasted a few minutes, but had caused a lot of damage.

A centaur came charging towards us dressed fully in armor, but only got so far before Jason suddenly appeared right in front of him brandishing his golden imperial sword. He met him sword on sword, which seemed to momentarily startle the centaur, but he soon recovered. It was obvious that Jason had more skill, but the centaur had a few advantages including size and a fighting style completely unknown to Jason.

I pulled out my sword as I saw Hazel do the same. I looked around for Frank, but only saw a giant tiger. I realized that this must be him for he was taking on three more cheetahs that seemed very angry. Suddenly a great roar erupted that seemed to shake the entire valley. I looked around for the source, but only saw the people we had been fighting begin to bow. From among the ranks of these people a great figure began to appear. It was the most majestic beast I had ever seen. It was a lion unlike any I had ever seen. He had a coat that seemed to shimmer and a mane that seemed made of gold. His eyes were also golden and seemed to hold wisdom beyond any of us could imagine. He seemed to radiate ancientness and pure power. As my eyes continued to watch the lion walk closer to me, I too began to kneel. The small part of my heart that held the most magical thing I had ever experience seemed to beat in the rhythm of which the lion stepped.

I felt the lions breathe on my neck, but could not look up let alone stand. It felt like my entire life I had waited just to stand before him.

" ** _Rise child; let me see your face, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."_** He said in a voice just as majestic as he looked, but also held kindness that was unlike any I had heard. I slowly let my eyes trail up until I was looking into the golden eyes of the golden lion. Before my eyes I saw some of my favorite memories flash. Playing hide and go seek with my sister when we were young, going out with Jason to see new Rome, being with Nico as he let me know I wasn't alone, and finally seeing the camps join together to defeat Gaea. Silent tears began to fall from my cheeks, but as I watched the great lion soon to began to cry silent tears with me.

 ** _"I know what you have had to endure my daughter and I join you in weeping once again. Let me renew you in my tears and allow you to be cleansed."_** He said looking deep into my eyes. Slowly I nodded and reached up and wrapped my hands around his great neck and buried my face in his beautiful mane. I felt his tears begin to fall upon my back and with each fall of a tear I felt renewed. With each fall I began to understand what it was like to beloved unconditionally. With each fall the strength gave to others returned to me. With each fall I felt like I was finally being put back together.

Slowly I let go of the great Lion and stood. "Thank you. For everything." I said not looking away from his royal face. He reached a great paw up to my face, yet I felt no fear. He wiped away my tears and gently set his paw back on the ground. I began to remember that there were other people besides just the two of us, for I had forgotten and now that I remembered, I didn't care. He slowly turned to look at Hazel, Frank, and Jason who all didn't seem to understand what was going on.

 ** _"Be at ease my children you are safe. You are here because I called you here. You will help shape this world into a world of hope once again, from the poor desperate world it is now."_** Turning to Hazel he began to speak.

 ** _"Hazel Levesque, please step forward."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone how is life? A bit of a shorter chapter, but it was necessary. This chapter is** **dedicated to darknight014 and all those you favored or followed my story i really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and C.S Lewis**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hazel's POV**

I felt my knees begin to shake as I began to walk towards him. I could feel the ancient and powerful magic swirl around him. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

As I reached him I too began to kneel as I felt the strong power of his magic on me and felt the respect that the Lion seemed to deserve.

 ** _"Rise daughter, do not be afraid, I am afraid that the magic you posses is nothing compared to mine. But do not worry I wish you no harm. I know that you too have had a rough life. You were killed following the orders of someone you loved and in the end having to destroy it. Yet your life wasn't gone from you yet. Your brother came to you and restored you. Yet you feel as though you do not belong in the modern world or among your friends. I am here to tell you that you are cared for and will never be left behind. Step closer child allow me to breathe upon your face."_** He said. With no hesitation I stepped forward and allowed him to breathe upon me. It felt like a door had finally been opened and on the other side were love, hope, and redemption for all I had done. I now understood why Reyna had begun to cry for I too began to cry. He had done something to me that I couldn't understand but would have given anything to experience it.

 ** _"I would now like Frank Zhang to step forward."_** He said in his regal voice.

 **Frank's POV**

He had talked to me. He was asking me to step forward. So I began to walk towards the giant lion. It reminded me of the time I had turned into a lion to help defeat the katoblep's. Except now I felt like the prey. As I stepped towards him and began to bow I felt his breathe on the top of my head so I quickly looked up.

 ** _"I see you are afraid my son. There is no need to be afraid for I know who you are. You have felt from the age of being a small child that you would never be good enough to satisfy others. You do not believe you can be a leader to the legion. You believe you are too "clumsy" to accomplish anything. You posses great power yet still feel inferior to others. You are also constantly afraid that your lifeline will burn up even though your friend has given you a great gift to keep it safe. I also know that you have helped achieve greatness though you do not see it. I also know that you will again help to achieve greatness. Allow me to look into your eyes to show you that I am truly here for you."_** He said all this in a voice that seemed to know my very soul. As I looked into his great eyes I saw the trust, the age, the wisdom, the power, and the kindness within them. I also saw sadness in them that said that all the pain we felt, he felt and took it gladly. Finally I saw the hope in his eyes that let me know he would always be there for me. As I slowly looked away from his golden eyes I knew that I would never be the same, yet I knew it was a good thing.

 ** _"Lastly let me see Jason Grace."_** He said in his glorious voice.

 **Jason's POV**

I walked toward the lion with as much confidence as I could. I did not know what to think of this lion. He had made one of the strongest people I knew cry, yet she did not seem to mind. Hazel looked as though she had finally found what she had been looking for while Frank looked as though he had seen something no other person had seen.

 ** _"I see my son that you are not afraid, but are uneasy about me._** _**You do not know if I will be able to understand you like I have the others. I shall tell you that I do. I know that you struggle with the prospect of being a leader. You dislike the pressure people have put on you since you are a son of Jupiter. You worry about your allegiance to the Greeks or Romans. You fear that even though the camps have come together you will be an outsider who doesn't know where he belongs. You also fear the wrath of the gods if your job as Pontifex Maximus is not the way they want it to be. You fear your father will never again approve of you. My son I am here to tell you that you don't have to be someone else for others to like you. You do not have to be the fearless leader that has been forced on you. You are exactly who I want you to be. Do not let others change who you are. Now if you will stick out your hand I shall wash away the names that have been placed on you from others."**_ I immediately stuck out my hand. As he began to lick my hand I felt as though the person I had been hadn't been washed away but had been revealed. I was finally me. I knew that I had changed but I would make sure it was for the better. I would still be a leader, but I would do it on my own terms. I would become the person that the Great Lion seemed to know I could be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone how are you? I would like to apologize for such the long wait life has been pretty hectic and it hasn't really gotten any better, but i founnd a few minutes to write this next chapter.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, or followed my story. It really means alot to me and please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Nico's POV**

This was all so weird. I was still a bit shaken up from the thing I experienced from when we first arrived. It was unlike anything I had experienced. It seemed to rip through my soul exposing everything I have ever done and I have done. Yet it left me feeling as though the things that had held me back for so long were gone. My guilt, my anger, my-my pain. I pushed these thoughts away. I had more important things to do.

Speaking of which who was this "Queen of Narnia." What was Narnia? I also didn't like the look on Edmunds face when she was mentioned. It was almost hungry as though she offered him his greatest wishes. A second later it was gone and no one else seemed to notice, but there was something about him. I had gotten a bad feeling from as soon as we saw him. He was hiding something. I caught Percy's eye with a small jerk of my head and he was soon walking in the back with me while we followed the beaver. That was another thing I had seen a lot of things, but random animals didn't just talk.

"What's up man? Something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's about that kid Edmund. Something's…off about him. I recognize the way he holds himself with the stiff shoulders and the way his eyes seem to constantly move. I think he's hiding something." I said under my breath so that no one else could hear us.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels like there's something up with him." Percy answered which made me let out a sigh of relief. At least I'm not the only one who saw it because it seemed that even his siblings were oblivious to his behavior.

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on him. Now come on lets catch up to the group before they get suspicious." He said. Before we reached them though he stopped and with a mischievous look on his face bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it as Will. This was not going to end well.

Will turned around so fast he slipped on ice, causing me to laugh (which didn't happen often) and everyone else to turn around and see what the commotion was. Will's face was completely red as I continued to laugh. Suddenly a ball of snow flew straight at my face. I wiped it from my eyes with hatred in my eyes looking for the culprit. Then I saw Will still lying on the ground but laughing…hard.

"Your-face-is-so-red!" Will howled, rolling in the snow. I picked up a thing of snow and threw it at him. But as I threw it I slipped so my aim went wide. I hit Annabeth. I HIT ANNABETH! Her face has as red as a tomato. She was angry…really angry. I began to back to try to crawl away, but slipped right into Percy who was now on the ground howling with laughter just like Will.

"IM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU!" Annabeth yelled as she ran forward. It only got worse. She forgot about Will and tripped over him. She fell straight into my stomach making me let out a big " _OHHF"._ This made Percy laugh even harder until suddenly he had a great big pile of snow dropped on his head. Piper had struck without anyone noticing her move. A full out snow ball war broke out. Even the Pevences joined in except of course Edmund. Leo was so excited that when the snow struck him it seemed to melt but that didn't stop him from tackling Peter into a snow drift. I don't really know how it happened but somehow Will ended up on top of me and began forcing me to eat snow. We were all laughing so hard until suddenly a giant "HEY" was issued.

It was the beaver and he seemed amused, but it was hard to tell.

"Your majesties, I know that you are all enjoying yourselves, but we really must hurry. It is not safe here." He said

"The trees." Lucy whispered looking around almost frightened. I did not have time to ponder this though because we again began to move. A few giggles still floated through the group and we were all still dripping wet.

* * *

Soon the mood began to mellow out as the cold once again began to hit us. We soon arrived at a small valley with a good sized river through it. It was frozen over and had a cozy looking dam across it.

"What a lovely dam! Did you do it all yourself?" Piper gushed.

"It is only a trifle. Not quite finished yet." He said yet he looked quite happy at the praise Piper was giving.

Suddenly we heard a female voice call from the front door. "Beaver is that you? I've been worried sick. Did you bring anything home with you?" she came into view. She was a female beaver with small glasses and held knitting needles in her hands.

"Yes, Mrs. Beaver I did bring something home. I have found the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. If I may say, more than I was expecting." He answered with a chuckle.

"Well come in, come in you must all be freezing and I'm betting very hungry. Beaver why don't you go catch us some more fish."

"We'll help" Percy offered. He, Peter, Will, and Leo went after him. I was about to follow when Percy caught my eye and jerked his head toward Edmund who was looking off towards two mountains as though he wanted to make a run for it.

"See something that interests you?" I asked with a cold look in his direction. He flinched away and began hurry inside after the girls.

But not before muttering "Stupid git" under his breath.

I stayed outside the door and looked towards the hills that he had been looking at. There didn't seem to be anything impressive about them except that they were together. Before I could consider this anymore though I heard a loud _SPLASH!_

"PERCY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Will yell. Suddenly Percy came around the corner followed by a dripping wet Will. For the second time in one day they slipped on ice. Percy hit it first and plowed straight into a snow drift. When Will slipped straight into me. We both fell to the ground and kept slipping trying to get up. I was soaking wet from him and it was freezing. I was going to kill them!

Suddenly I was yanked to me feet by a person with blond hair. Another figure with choppy brown hair had grabbed Will from the ground.

"What the heck happened here?!" Annabeth yelled. Thalia had stepped around her and had yanked Percy out of the snow drift. I realized how we must look all wet and covered in snow.

"I-er-may have *cough*pushed Will in the fishing hole*cough*." Percy said into his arm. Annabeth looked furious, but also like she was trying not to laugh. Suddenly Peter and Leo came running around the corner with a basket of fish between them.

"Guys, we caught so many fish and…" Leo never finished. He hit the same ice Percy and Will had and fell to the ground dragging Peter with him and sending the fish flying.

Calypso went over to her boyfriend and helped him out of the snow. Susan hearing more commotion had come outside and helped her brother out of the snow. After all of this, everyone was even more soaking wet and cold, so we finally moved into the dam.

It turned out to be very cozy, even though it was a bit cramped. Mrs. Beaver had already put on a pot of tea and began to pass around cups. Everyone gathered near the fire, while she put the fish on. Finally Mr. Beaver began to talk.

"Forgive me your majesties, but I believe that after we eat and rest for a bit we must be off." He said.

"Off? What do you mean off? And why do you keep saying your majesties?" Susan asked.

"Why, you are the saviors of Narnia. More than we expected, actually. You are here to rid this world of its endless winter." He answered

"Saviors of Narnia? What is Narnia? And are you mad? We aren't heroes we are just us." Susan continued.

"Narnia is this entire world. And of course I am very serious. They act as though they don't even know about the prophecy." He said turning to Mrs. Beaver laughing. We demigods stiffened slightly at this but he continued seeing our very serious faces.

"I will tell it to you, but I am surprised you do not know it already." He spoke the prophesy to us and we all sat and contemplated this. It was a different prophesy than the one we had been given, yet seemed very powerful and ancient.

"Wait sir, I am confused."Annabeth began "You said that you weren't expecting so many. If I am mistaken only these four" indicating the Pevense's, "are the saviors of this world. We are just there protectors."

"Do not underestimate your part in this, Daughter of Eve. Every one of you has a great part in what is to come. Aslan is on the move. The end of this winter is to come soon and you all will play major parts in it." Mrs. Beaver said quietly from the corner where she had been knitting. We all sat stunned as she continued to knit. We would play a part in this bigger than we thought.

"We are going to the Stone Table, where your army awaits." Mr. Beaver said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edmund make his way to the door while everyone was asking more questions about this army. I decided to follow.

When I stepped outside I wrapped myself in the shadows so he couldn't see me. I began to feel the effects of them slowly. I had recovered most of my strength, but I had to be careful. I continued to follow him and heard him mutter to himself.

"King…Saviors-ha…Turkish delight…cold…should have brought my coat…she will provide me with something…weird "protectors"." He continued to mutter.

I wonder what he was talking, but I knew one thing for sure. He was betraying his family. I knew exactly how it felt to betray someone you cared about and I knew he would regret it. I decided to stay quite though to see exactly where he was going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone how are y'all? Let me apologize. Please forgive me! It has been a really rough few weeks, but i finally found time to update. Thank you everyone who favored or followed my story. So please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Rights to Characters belong to Rick Riordan and C.S Lewis**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Percy's POV**

"Army? We don't have an army. I'm sorry sir, you must be mistaken we aren't heroes. We just want to go home. We shouldn't have even been here." Peter said while standing. "Wait, where is Edmund… and Nico." He was right both of them were nowhere to be seen. I knew that if Edmund had left, Nico would be right behind him and that our suspicions about him had been correct.

"I believe that Edmund has betrayed us." I said looking around the room.

Peter spoke up immediately "What about your dark friend? He's gone too how do you know he didn't betray us and take Edmund hostage?" he asked angrily.

"I know because I already discussed your brother with him earlier and we agreed to keep an eye on him. Where ever Edmund went Nico will protect him, I can promise you that." I said looking around the room.

The three of them looked stunned, but were soon bustling to get their coats on.

"Where are you all going?" I asked quickly while also grabbing my hoodie and bag.

"After our brother of course." Lucy answered.

The rest of us quickly grabbed our stuff and stepped outside.

 **Thalia's POV**

These people really didn't know anything about when it came to outdoors. I mean they just walked out as though they expected him to have left crumbs. It had started snowing again so there tracks were completely gone to a person who didn't have as much experience as I did.

"Let Thalia lead, she knows what she's doing better than all of us put together." Annabeth said causing me to smirk because I knew how hard it was for her to admit I was better at something. I began to follow the subtle hints that they had both left behind. Broken branches, deeper imprints, & marks left in the trees. We soon arrived to a valley located between two mountains and nestled in the valley was a great palace that seemed to be made of ice. It was beautiful yet intimidating as though saying _be impressed but come any closer and I will slit your throat._ We were standing on top of a hill so we could look down to it. My hunter's eyes seemed to pick up distinct forms located within in the gates of the palace, yet they seemed to be not moving. Before I could contemplate this anymore though Lucy yelled

"Edmund!"

Peter rushed forward as though to storm the castle himself, but was tackled by Percy and Leo.

"Get off me! I have to get my brother!" he yelled still struggling.

"SHH! They'll here you! Don't you understand, Edmund is being used to lure you all in. She wants to kill you! She will stop at nothing to make sure the prophesy doesn't come true." Mr. Beaver said looking distressed. Suddenly I heard it. The distinct howl of a wolf ready to hunt, my own wolves would howl like this but I knew this wasn't them. These wolves were going to try to kill us.

"Run! Run! We have to get to the house and then leave as quickly as we can. They are coming!" I said beginning to sprint to the dam.

I arrived first and began to help Mrs. Beaver pack what she needed while listening for the distinct howl. It soon arrived closer than before and by this time the others had all arrived. Mr. Beaver began to move stuff away from a cabinet which turned out to be a secret tunnel.

Suddenly we heard it the sound of dogs growling and barking right outside the dam. Then I heard it.

 _"Kill them, but bring me back a treat."_ Growled a menacing male voice.

"Hurry into the tunnel, we'll hold them off." Said Percy looking to me and Leo.

"No everyone into the tunnel we fight down there, where we have the element of surprise." Annabeth said getting into her warrior mode that I knew so well. We quickly climbed down into the tunnel, with the beavers and Pevenses in the front followed by us.

"Ok, but when we get down there I want you, Will, Piper, and Calypso to take the Pevense's to the end of the tunnel and get out. Our job is to protect them and we need you all to do that while me, Thalia, and Leo hold them off. Please Annabeth they need you." Percy said before kissing her really quickly and pushing her deeper into the tunnel. The reluctance on her face was evident, but I knew she understood why she had to follow. They needed a leader.

They soon disappeared around the bend in the tunnel and we stopped and turned around ready to face what is to come.

"Thalia I want you behind us for the beginning, shoot down as many as you can with your arrows. Then come in with your shield when needed." I felt my wrist to make sure my aegis was still there. I then reached around to my bag and pressed the button that turned it into my trusty silver bow and black arrows.

"Leo, do you think you can light them up, but use it as an element of surprise? I need you to keep against the wall until they are right in front of me and then begin to light them up. I'm going to stand right in the middle and wait for them. I just hope that my sword can cut threw them. " He said while pulling out his ball point pen. He then uncapped it and it turned into his bronze sword Riptide. We got into position and waited.

I heard them first the fall of their paws on the soft ground and signaled for them to be ready. Suddenly round the corner sprang the pack of wolves. They were bigger than any wolves I had ever seen. They stopped and looked surprised to see someone blocking their way let alone holding a glowing sword.

 _"Move aside stranger. We are here on orders of the queen we are here to kill the humans. So lower your weapon and I will kill you quickly."_ They were all to focused on Percy to realize we were here until it was too late. Leo suddenly sprang forward, his whole body engulfed in flames and began running through their ranks. They few began to catch fire and they too began to run around the ranks in panic. I began to shoot them down while Percy fought the Alpha sword to claw. I knew Percy was the best swordsman alive today but the wolf was fighting with such speed and ferocity it was hard to keep up even with my ADHD. Suddenly, Percy stumbled and cried out in pain. I quickly looked over to him and saw him grasp his head in pain.

" _Nico."_ was all he said, but it made my heart stop. The wolf took his opening and slashed Percy's arm open.

There was too many of them and I knew it, but I took out as many as I could. Suddenly a wolf was on Leo who was for some reason not on fire. Then I realized he was unconscious. I raced forward and activated my shield which sprang to life with its evil face of Medusa. Some of the wolves began to run, others only trembled, but the alpha only laughed.

" _You cannot scare us Daughter of Eve. We see things like you hold, every night. We see things people only see in their worst nightmares."_ He cackled, as he continued to fight Percy, and I gaped in surprise. How could they not feel the effects of my shield? Some of the greatest monsters cowered before it. Before I could contemplate this more a wolf sprang forward.

I grabbed one of my hunting knives and threw it at him. He whimpered in pain and fell but it seemed like three more took its place. I knew we were badly outnumbered, so I did what I had to.

"Percy!" I yelled then gestured to the tunnel. We had to escape. I kept cutting my way to Leo who was still lying on the ground but seemed to have regained consciousness. He was currently fighting off at least five wolves, but only his hands were on fire. His strength like ours must have been slowly slipping.

"Leo! Come on!" I yelled then jumped just as two wolves jumped at me. They missed me but crashed into each other. I began to leap across the backs of the wolves with the grace of a deer that my Maiden had given me. I whipped out my bow again and while still running shot an arrow at the hind quarters of the Alpha. He howled in pain and I was able to reach Percy. Suddenly Leo was at my side.

"Guys, we have to distract them long enough to run." Percy panted. His clothes were all torn and blood was coming from multiple wounds. He looked awful but then I realized we all did. Once again Leo surprised me. He aimed at the floor and began to make a wall of fire. It was huge and blocked the entire tunnel. He collapsed. Of course.

I cursed and watched as Percy picked him up.

"Stay behind me and watch our backs. I'm not sure how long Valdez's wall will last." He said as we began to run.

We ran as fast as we could, it's a good thing Valdez is so scrawny since Percy had him over one shoulder and Riptide in the other. It was lighting the way as we ran and finally reached a dead end.

"What?! This couldn't be it. Where are the others?" Percy yelled. Above our heads a hatch began to open.

"Percy, Thalia, Leo! Are you all down there?" Annabeth yelled down.

"Yes! Now help us up!" Suddenly the tunnel was once again filled with the sounds of wolves on a scent.

"Hurry!" I hissed. Percy lifted up Leo up to them then gave me a boost. As we reached down to grab his hands a lone wolf ran forward. He grabbed Percy's arm and began to whip his head back and forth, causing Percy to hiss with pain. He raised Riptide and struck the dog. He did not burst into dust, but began to bleed and whimper.

With a startled look on his face Percy actually began to walk towards the beast as though to comfort it!

"Percy! Come on!" Annabeth yelled as she finally reached his hand. He again hissed in pain but we were able to pull him to the surface. He quickly transformed Riptide back into a pen before the Pevences could see. He was bleeding from his arm pretty heavily but I just quickly tied his arm up, since we didn't have time to deal with it now.

Suddenly Lucy gasped. She had stepped on some stone statues and almost fell. Annabeth gasped.

"They look so…real. Almost like Medusa made them herself."

 _"That's what happens when you cross the White Witch."_ Said an unknown voice. I instantly whipped out my bow and aimed it at the source of the voice. It was a fox. A fox. Just sitting there as though he did it every day.

"Who are you? A traitor to this witch?" I asked not taking my bow off of him.

"Relax daughter of Eve. I'm a good guy." He said with what must have been a foxes smirk.

"Now quickly, we must get you somewhere safe." He continued

"What do you have in mind?" Will asked as he stood from where he and Peter had been trying to barricade the hole. The foxes face again broke into his weird smirk when he glanced to the tree behind him.

"Wait. No-no we cannot climb a tree." Susan said before suddenly Will had picked her up on his shoulders and lifted her to the closest branch.

"Grab on, we don't have time to argue." His usual relaxed face was now totally serious. She grabbed the branch and began to help the others up. Somehow we all got into the tree except the fox.

"I will be your distraction now quiet." He said as he stood in the small clearing. I gripped the tree branch I was on. I really didn't like heights. Percy was still bleeding, but we didn't dare move to get some nectar or ambrosia, because suddenly the wolves burst from the hole. I knew we could probably beat these beasts, but I didn't want to risk the lives of the Pevenses. Plus Percy was still bleeding and Leo was still unconscious, he must have done something big to use that much energy.

 _"Evenings chaps. How are you on this fine evening_?" the fox asked as some of the dozens of wolves began to circle him.

 _"Don't play coy with me, traitor. Where are the humans?"_ the Alpha growled as he stepped forward limping slightly I noted with slight satisfaction.

" _Humans? In Narnia? Are you mad?"_ the fox asked when suddenly he was grabbed around the middle and shaken violently.

 _"Don't mock me runt. Now tell me where-are-the-humans!"_ the wolf growled. Suddenly something caught my attention. Blood had bled through Percy's bandage and was now about to drip down his arm. I gestured wildly, but was helpless to stop the single drop of blood fall from his arm towards one of the wolves. I watched helplessly as I waited for us to be caught, but was caught off guard when the fox was thrown straight into the head of the other wolf…catching the blood! I wanted to whoop with joy but I kept quiet as I again listened to the conversation going on below.

The fox looked awful. Blood was gushing from wounds left from the wolf's jaw and he somehow had ripped his ear. I looked closer and saw that his left back leg was bent weird. I was suddenly scared that he would give us up in order to survive this encounter

 _"They-they went north."_ He whimpered and immediately they took off in that direction, but not before lashing the fox multiple times as they ran by. We waited a few more minutes then I jumped down quietly and gestured for them to wait. I looked around letting my hunter instincts take over. Then I heard it suddenly a lone wolf burst from the bushes, but I quickly whipped out my two hunting knives and stabbed him. The way I stabbed him though made me watch the life leave his eyes and I quickly looked away. I stood and whipped the blood off my knives and looked at the wolf with a look of disgust. I knew he was alone yet I still waited a few more minutes before letting anyone else down just to be careful.

Will jumped down first and ran to kneel beside the fox.

"Quickly, I need bandages and ointment. I'm not sure if nectar will work on him and I don't want to risk it." We quickly got his supplies and he began to work. I saw him multiple times began to try to use a medical verse to his father, but they seemed to do nothing besides frustrate him. While he did this Annabeth began to feed Percy ambrosia and Calypso began to try to sprinkle nectar down Leo's throat. He suddenly sputtered and woke up but looked really confused. Calypso murmured something and he laid back down.

Suddenly Piper was beside me and began to tend to my wounds. I began to protest but she interrupted.

"Let me help you. Jason would never forgive me if I didn't bring his sister back in one piece." She said with a smirk. I knew that Jason loved her so I liked her. She was actually kind of cool unlike the rest of her siblings. _Shudder_ those kids were crazy.

"So… would any one like to explain what happened down there?" Peter asked.

"There's something different about you lot. Everything you do is strange and I would like and explanation." He said with confidence in his voice.

"Ok…ok. We will explain, but don't freak out until the end and know that what we say is true if it seems crazy." Annabeth said then began to explain our lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, how was your holiday? Did you have a good Thanksgiving? I guess its time to apologize... I am so sorry it took so long! Please forgive me!**

 **I do however want to thank everyone who reviewed,favorited, or followed my story. It really means a lot of to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to C. and Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Nico's POV**

This kid was crazy. He kept muttering to himself and kept walking as though he didn't care who heard. He never even seemed to consider he was being followed and thought he was so clever to have gotten away. He finally reached a hill that overlooked a large lake. On the frozen lake there was a castle that seemed to be entirely made of ice. I continued after Edmund, but I had to admire the castle that was before me. It was nothing compared to my father's castle, but it was still able to send off the same message.

I am to be respected and feared.

Edmund walked straight to the gates and opened them, walking straight through. If he would have looked behind him he would have seen the gate stay open longer than necessary as I slipped through, but he was to determined not pay attention. He jumped and suddenly stopped and picked up a charred stick. He began to draw on a very life like statue of some kind of big cat.

He laughed and said, "I can't believe I was scared of you. I have nothing to fear here especially once I meet the queen."

I nearly stopped in my tracks. From what I learned this so called queen was evil. Yet he talked about her as though they were friends. He was doing to his family what I had done to Percy. That struck to close to home and I was about to reach out to grab him when he stepped over what I had thought was a stature of a wolf until it jumped up and slammed him to the ground. I instantly twisted the skull ring on my finger and it turned into my stygian sword. I released the shadows that concealed and jumped forward. Just as I was about to strike the wolf spoke.

" _Take one more step stranger and he dies."_ To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had heard monsters talk, but not ordinary animals, but I concealed the surprise from my face and snarled. The air around me if possible, grew colder and darker.

"You dare challenge me? I am the ghost king! You do not threaten me!" I said in a deadly calm voice as I suddenly lunged forward. The wolf caught off guard took a step back, but I quickly followed and sliced down cutting straight into the wolf's back. He did not explode into dust though, but actually whimpered and collapsed to the ground. I looked down at him in disgust as I twisted the handle of my sword to turn it back into its ring form.

"What are you? You are a freak! Get away from me. " I heard behind me. I turned and saw Edmund crawling back and looking at me with a look of horror and disgust plastered on his face. Fury was still beneath the surface and I stepped quickly forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"You are calling me a freak? You, who just betrayed his family and has no remorse for it? You disgust me!" I said as I dropped him and glared down at him. He squirmed under my gaze and looked away quickly. I suddenly felt a prick in my neck and blackness began to cloud my vision.

"Well done Edmund. It seems you may have not failed me yet." Said an icy voice somewhere behind me. I felt unconsciousness coming, but I stepped in front of Edmund and turned around to face another threat. What stood in front of me was not a monster though, but a woman. Her hair seemed to have frost wove into it and her coat was of the softest white furs. Her skin was almost as pale as mine and her eyes held hatred beyond what most mortals held. I knew then that there was something off about her, but I returned her look with a glare of my own that usually made people whimper and try to flee from my presence, yet she only smirked at me. I began to pull the shadows around me and was surrounded by my darkness and snarled at her.

"Back away Witch. I know who you are and I have no fear for you." I said as I fought consciousness, but let nothing but hatred show on my face. Slight surprise showed on her face before suddenly her smile was back and wider than ever.

"My, my, what do we have here? You are no ordinary Son of Adam are you? Yes, you will do nicely at my side." She said as she ignored my warning and continued to walk forward. I raised a single skeletal archer and had him hide behind a statue and wait. I didn't want to show too much of my power since I didn't know what she had in mind, but I knew I couldn't let her near Edmund.

Suddenly he spoke, "W-w-ait, I was supposed to rule by your side. That was our deal." He whined and she turned to him in fury, causing him to scurry behind me.

"You failed me! You did not bring me your siblings, but someone unknown to us. Yet it was not a complete loss I could use him and his extraordinary powers." She said looking at me with malice in her eyes. I signaled for my archer to fire and he began to shoot. A single arrow almost pierced her heart until she shot an icy blast from her staff that I didn't realize she had. It froze in the air and was instantly concrete. She then shot another blast in the direction of my archer and I released him to the underworld so she could not see what had been shooting.

"I will never join you. No matter what you can offer." I said with another snarl.

She then looked behind me to Edmund and smiled, "You will if you want him to live." She said simply and my stomach dropped. I was just on the verge of unconsciousness which I had been fighting, but it was coming so I gathered the shadows and prepared to shadow travel.

"Oh no, I do not think I can let you do that my little prince. I do not know the exempt of your powers, but I know that you are going nowhere." With that she stepped forward and pressed her staff to my head. I cried out in pain and felt icy tendrils began to weave through mind trying to extract what they wanted. I began to try to push them out; I couldn't let her know about my friends. Suddenly time seemed to stop and the feeling I had felt from the light post returned and a voice filled my brain.

 _"My son there is only so much I can do now that you are in the clutches of the White Witch. But I can do one thing if you will allow me. I can cloud your memories not allowing her to see into your past or anything you have experienced. I will leave enough for you to know who you are and what you are here to do but nothing else. When the time is right I will give them back to you, but it is your choice to make. So tell me my son what will it be."_

I stood there and quickly made my choice and suddenly my mind went blank. I couldn't remember anything except that my name was Nico and I was here to protect this boy at my feet.

The presence left and I again felt the pain in my head and screamed in pain.

"What is this?! Why can I not find anything?!" a female voice said somewhere in front of me, but I couldn't focus enough to see.

"If I cannot find anything then I might as well extinguish these powers until I am in need of them." She growled before I suddenly felt what felt like a red hot knife in the back of my mind. I screamed in pain and then it was gone, but something was missing. It felt like my left hand had been taken from me. Like I was missing something that made me, me. I finally fell to my knees and slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was a female looking down at me with a look of disgust and hatred upon her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! How are y'all? Well Christmas break is finally here and I'm so happy!**

 **Well I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Y'all are awesome! Anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to C.S Lewis and Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Reyna's POV**

We began to follow after the almighty lion after we had each talked to him. I looked at my comrades and saw that whatever he had done for them had affected them in a big way. Hazel looked as though she had finally found her place, Frank looked as though he could take on the world, and Jason looked as though he was finally comfortable in his own skin.

I had turned my dogs back into their ruby form, for I knew that I wouldn't need them. The great lion allowed me rest my hand on his muscular back as we walked and it gave me a sense of ease as we walked through the army. It took everything in me not to take out my javelin and hold it before me. Centaurs, fawns, animals of all kind, and many other creatures roamed the camp. They stared at us as we passed and watched as we walked towards a giant red tent sat in front of all the others.

When we finally reached the front of the now forming crowd, the great lion turned to face them. They all fell to their knees and bowed down to him. I was a bit confused until I heard a whisper going through the crowd that seemed to grow in volume.

"All hail Aslan…All hail Aslan…ALL HAIL ASLAN!" they all said together until he roared once again.

 ** _"Peace my people. These are a few of the Children of Adam and Eve. They are here to protect this land, its people, and restore summer to the land."_** With that they again began to bow in respect, except now it was for us. I stood tall as a leader was suppose to and let no emotion show on my face. But this was so weird to see them bow to the great lion, um, I mean Aslan, which I learned was his name, and then bow to us.

 ** _"Glenwood, these are warriors and are here to help with the plans for war. They know ways that we do not."_** A centaur, with the body of a black stallion, stepped forward, bowed to us and stood to the side.

 ** _"The rest of you I would like you to continue preparing. We await the rest of our Hero's before this war."_** He then turned away and began walking towards the tent. We began following being followed by Glenwood after Aslan.

When we entered and were alone, Glenwood spoke, "Aslan how do we know we can trust these humans. They have creatures of metal that attacked Spotika, one of our fastest cheetahs." He asked looking at us with slight mistrust.

Before Aslan could speak I stepped forward and began to speak, "I am Reyna Ramirez, praetor of the 12th legion, daughter of Bellona, roman demigod, and I do not wish to be discussed as though we are not here."

"I am sorry Daughter of Eve, I did not mean to offend you. I just wish to understand how we know we can trust you." Glenwood said with another bow. I didn't understand why he called me a daughter of Eve, even though I just told him who my mother's name was. Before I could ask though Aslan spoke,

 ** _"Peace Glenwood. You know you can trust them, because I was the one who summoned them here. Miss. Ramirez be at ease, we are not here to harm you or your companions. Now before we begin, I'm guessing questions need being answered."_**

"Yes sir," I said with a bow, "Why are we here? Why do we keep being referred to as Daughters and Son's of Eve and Adam? What are we fighting? Where are we? Who are you?" I finished. My comrades stood behind me as we faced Aslan and Glenwood across a war table.

 ** _"Some questions you will have to answer on your own over time, the others will try to answer. You are in the land of Narnia, you are here to help in the fight against the White Witch. You are called the children of Adam and Eve because that is who you are no matter who held you in there womb. You are my children. As for whom I am, I am called Aslan. Anything else must be answered on your own I'm afraid."_** I had questions still swirling in my head, but I spoke no more and waited for his instructions.

 ** _"I believe introductions are in order. So please introduce yourselves."_** Aslan said and I waited since I had already introduced myself.

"I am Jason, former praetor of Camp Jupiter, Son of Jupiter King of the Gods, Champion of Juno, one of the seven of the great prophecy, I was sent on the quest to free Juno, I toppled the throne of Kronos, I fought the Titan Krios and destroyed him, I slew the Trojan sea monster, I helped defeat the giants Otis and Ephialtes, with the help of my father we defeated the giant king Porphrion, and am now the Pontifex Maximus for the Gods. I can control the winds and summon lightning. " Jason said before he stepped back and allowed the others to step forward and speak. Hazel stepped forward and began to speak,

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, one of the seven of the Prophecy of Seven, I rose the giant Gigantes then destroyed him, I went on the quest to Alaska and helped to defeat the giant Alcyoneus, I am a chosen one of the Goddess of Magic Hecate, I have died and have been reborn. I can control the metals of the earth." She finished stepping back allowing Frank to step forward.

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mar's, descendent of Periclymenus who was the grandson of Poseidon. I helped defeat the Giant Alcyoneus in Alaska, I cleansed the city of Venice of the katobleps, I led an army of the undead and destroyed a hoard of monsters in the House of Hades, I became praetor, I am tied to a lifeline, and I helped defeat the giants in Athens alongside the Gods. I can shape shift into any animal and use any weapon available to me." When he finished we waited to see how the general of this army would react, since it seemed that the Great Lion…er… I mean Aslan, already knew. The centaur signed deeply and took a step towards me and looked into my eyes. I kept my gaze hard and refused to look away or back down. But I was slowly reaching to grasp my knives that I kept at my sides waiting for his next move.

"I believe you." Was all he said, which slightly surprised me, as he took a step back then looked to Aslan.

"These humans will be of great use to us. When do you wish to begin planning for war?"

 ** _"Immediately."_** Was his response and I again felt in my element as I looked at the war map that lay on the table that separated us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! How are y'all? Ok, let me apologize. I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry this took so long! Well here's the new chapter, review, favorite, and follow please.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I looked around at the people and animals assembled around me and took a deep breath before I began to talk,

"Ok…Ok I know you all deserve some answers, but first let me ask you a question. Do you know of the Greek or Roman Gods?" I looked around and saw that Peter actually was nodding his head, while the girls and the beavers were looking confused. I couldn't see the fox because Will was still working on him over by the tree and had his back to us.

"Well, I will explain a little so we are all on the same page, at least a little bit. In our world there are stories of Gods that have powers that affect the world. There are 14 major Gods. These are Zeus, also known as Jupiter in his roman form, who is King of all the Gods and is also God of the sky. Then there is Poseidon, known as Neptune, brother to Zeus and God of the Sea and Horses. Then there is Hades, known as Pluto, God of the Underworld and of all the worlds riches, also brother of Zeus. Next is Hera, "her name came out very harsh and left a bitter taste in my mouth, but I continued, "also known as Juno, Queen of the Gods and Goddess of marriage. Next are the two sons of Zeus and Hera. One is known as Hephaestus, known as Vulcan, he is the God of Blacksmiths and of fire. Their other son is Ares, otherwise known as Mars, he is the God of War. Next is Hestia, known as Vesta, Goddess of the Hearth. Next is Athena, known as Minerva, Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy. Next are the twins. Apollo God of the Sun, music, archery, and healing. Then there is Artemis, known as Diana, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. Next is Aphrodite, known as Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Then there is Demeter, known as Ceres, Goddess of agriculture. Another is Dionysus, known as Bacchus, God of wine. Lastly is Hermes, know as mercury, God of thieves and is the messenger of the Gods. There are many more, but these are the fourteen Olympian Gods." I stopped talking to catch my breath and let them absorb this information. I thought back to the after the last Giant War. Two new thrones had been added to the council on the insistence of Percy. Hades and Hestia had finally been given the rights they deserve.

"Well…" I said and their attention instantly snapped back to me, "they are real." There were a few gasps, then there were looks of confusion then denial that crossed their faces. They looked at me like I was crazy then Susan spoke,

"I'm sorry, but that seems to be a little farfetched."

"I know it seems crazy, but it's true. These Gods also come to earth and have kids. They are known as Demigods and we," I gestured to our entire group, "are some of them." Her mouth dropped open the her doubt returned and she said

"How do we know we can believe you?" it was a reasonable question after everything that had happened today.

"Well, let us truly introduce ourselves, and then we can prove it." I stood and then addressed them.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. I am head counselor of Cabin 6. I went on the quest to return Zeus's Master bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness; I went on a quest into the Sea of Monsters in order to rescue a friend. I held the sky upon my shoulders and I led the quest into the Labyrinth in order to try to defeat the Titan army. I fought in the battle against the Titan army after we couldn't destroy the Labyrinth. I watched the death of the great God Pan and the great inventor Daedalus. I fought in the battle of Manhattan against the Titans. I took a poisonous knife in order to protect Percy. I watched the Titan Kronos vanish before my eyes. I was given the responsibility to rebuild Olympus and the cabins of Camp Half-Blood. I helped return Hermes staff. I went on the quest of Seven. I followed the mark of Athena through Rome and found the Athena Parthenos that hundreds of children of Athena had failed to do. I-I-I fell into…" and I stopped as memories threatened to overtake me, when I suddenly felt a hand on the shoulder. I turned and saw the haunted eyes of Percy, who was the only one I knew, that understood what I went through. He looked at me and I knew I was ok. So I continued, "Tartarus. We found the doors of death and were able to close them. We returned to the quest of seven and fought the Giants in Greece alongside the Gods and won. We then returned to Camp Half-blood to face the Romans and the goddess Gaia. We succeeded." I finished and began to look around. The Pevensies looked downright stunned; the beavers looked about ready to cry, and everyone else looked bored.

"Wow Annie, that was a lot." Thalia said with a smirk. "I guess it's my turn then. My name is Thalia Grace, but I don't wish to be called by my last name. I am a daughter of Zues, God of the skies and King of the Gods. I am the counselor of Cabin one and the Lieutenant of Artemis." She paused and looked at the looks of doubt plastered on their faces. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed

"Look id really rather not have to tell you my life story because honestly it could take us all night if we all tell our stories." She looked around the circle and then raised an eyebrow, "How about I show you?"

She suddenly walked into the woods leaving everyone in her wake confused. She returned a few minutes later with wood in her arms. She quickly made a small fire pit and stood back.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smirk. She knelt down and put her hands close to the wood and sparks flew from her hands causing the wood to catch fire. The Pevensies jumped back and the beavers yelped and jumped behind the tree closest to them. Then I hear Percy beside me begin to snicker,

"Sparky does it again." He said between his chuckles.

"Watch it Kelp head. Your next." She said and turned her glare towards Percy, who finally stopped laughing.

"Ok, ok I'm done. I think that's enough of our 'crazy' introductions. I think just names and parents… that ok with everyone." Percy asked with a glance around the circle we had created around the fire. I realized that the others besides us looked to say the least a little freaked out.

"My name is a Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said before sitting back down. He looked over and smiled and Lucy, surprisingly, stood up and walked over to him and sat beside him as though for his comfort. I looked to the other Pevensies and saw Peter looking almost upset and I see jealousy flash across his eyes.

"My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. She said as she took the seat on my left, with Percy on my right and Lucy close to his other side.

"My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Leo said with his impish grin in place. He took Calypsos hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Um, hi." She said shyly, " My name is Calypso, daughter of Atlas… the um, titan who holds the sky."

"That is Will, son of Apollo." Percy said with a gesture, since Will was occupied. Suddenly, Will spoke,

"He's going to be ok." He said with a sigh. He stood and lifted the fox and set him besides the fire. He took a seat besides Piper, between her and Leo.

 _"I'm sorry, but I cannot stay. I must return to the stone table, where your army awaits. Along with Aslan."_ He said as he staggered to his feet. " _I do not recommend you stay here they shall return. Move towards the direction of the table then rest. The beavers know the way. It has been a pleasure meeting you sons and daughters of Adam and Eve."_ With that he bowed and took off into the distance.

"Well, that crazy fox has a point. We need to move. Quickly before, they realize we aren't where he said we were." Percy said as he threw Will his bag and picked Lucy up onto his back.

"Let's move."

* * *

We travelled until we reached the edge of a forest and stopped. There was an open plain in front of us and we decided to hide in the trees until morning. Percy grabbed his extra hoodie and gave it to Susan who seemed colder than the others.

She looked surprised, but gave him the first smile I had seen from her all day. Everyone gathered around Leo who seemed to be especially warm. Yet they seemed too tired to notice.

We took shifts that night, yet everything was quiet. Until the morning came.


End file.
